


— webbed up

by changimns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I Tried, It Sucks, M/M, nomin, spiderman!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changimns/pseuds/changimns
Summary: “That’s a shame,” Jaemin was spinning on his heels, smiling. “I’d be all over you if you were.”





	— webbed up

**I.**

    “You’re _really_ not good at this, man!” A flash of blue and red swung by, leaving the armed robber in a state of confusion. The swinging figure landed on a railing on the second floor of the bank. The robber became stiff once he saw the black spider engraved in the middle of the elastic suit that adorned his opponent. The black surrounding the white of the eyes dilated a bit. The robber came to his senses and came up to the second floor to attack the spider-like boy.

 

    “You people _never_ make it any easier for me,” he sighed, holding out his hand to shoot out a blast of shear-thinning fluid onto the man, wrapping him up in a web.

 

    “I’ll just leave you here as a present for the police,” the boy patted the man’s head before aiming his spinnerets at a building, swinging away as the police arrived at the scene.

 

—

 

“Jeno, _dude_ , you look like crap,” Chenle sighed, sitting in front of the drowsy teen at the cafe table that was secluded in a corner. Jeno groaned, wanting sleep more than anything in the world.

 

    “Who was it this time?”

 

    “A stupid robber,” he mumbled, closing his eyes and resting his face on his arms.

 

    “Hey, wake up. We have to do this project, idiot.”

 

    “ugh, okay, yeah. I’m up.” he sat up correctly, eyeing all the papers scattered on the booth’s table. He mumbled a _god_ , _I_ _hate_ _school_ under his breath before picking up some papers and reading them.

 

    It may have been almost midnight, but the city of Queens, New York was alive. Jeno just wanted to be dead asleep. But, instead of sleeping, he was in a cafe doing _schoolwork_ after stopping a fucking robbery.

 

    “Oh, Jeno,” Chenle mumbled, jaw hanging open. “Hot boy, waiter, coming over here,”

 

    “Oh, god,” he panicked, looking back. Jeno saw the eyes of a certain person named Jaemin. He immediately tried to hide his face, but the boy was already at the table.

 

    “Oh, Chenle?”  he questioned, the boy seeming familiar to Jaemin. He nodded, a friendly smile painted on his face.  Jaemin looked across from him and his cheeks flushed on sight.

 

    “ _Jeno_?”

 

    He knew that dulcet voice anywhere, and, _God_ , he was so scared. His face was most likely brighter than Jaemin’s; a red like a cherry, possibly even brighter.

 

“Y-yeah, that’s me,”

 

“You look like you need to sleep,” Jaemin commented, “ _and_ like you just finished a fistfight.”

 

“D’ya think I won?”

 

“Borderline lost.” Jaemin said.

 

“Well, you should’ve-” Chenle kicked Jeno from under the table, interrupting the blond’s _best_ line. Jeno gritted his teeth, stopping himself from letting out a _very_ loud “Ouch!” and embarrassing himself.

 

“So, Nana,” Chenle smiled, sending a small look to Jeno that said _he_ _doesn’t_ _know_ _you’re_ _Spiderman_ , _idiot_.

 

“Hey, don’t interrupt me,” Jeno mumbled, a tad bit angry over not being able to finish his line.

 

“I can’t sit here and watch this. The secondhand embarrassment is very real.” Jaemin said stiffly, turning on his toes.

 

“Jaemin,” Chenle said, prompting said boy to face the two idiots, “I know someone who’s absolutely _smitten_ with you,”

 

Jeno coughed, not believing Chenle was _really_ doing this. He kicked the younger boy twice as hard as Chenle did the first time. He grimaced and glanced over at Jeno to see him giving a glare.

 

“Who?” Jaemin questioned, intrigued by the tiny comment.

 

“His name starts with a J and ends with an- Ow! Jeno that hurts!”

 

“Starts with a J? Is it Jisung?”

 

“Or maybe Je-” Chenle groaned out in pain as the third kick from Jeno landed on his shin. “Jeno!”

 

Jeno covered his mouth while he silently laughed at Chenle. He stopped when Jaemin let out a small sound of awe. Jeno followed his gaze to the small tv mounted on the wall. An android-quality video showed Jeno-Spiderman-stopping the robbery that had begun about an hour and a half ago.

 

“He’s _so_ cool,” Jaemin mumbled, a cute smile forming on his face, “I’d love to meet the guy who’s under that mask, the guy who risks his life to protect New York everyday,”

 

Jeno turned to Chenle, his eyes screaming ‘ _he_ _thinks_ _I’m_ _cool_ , _he_ _thinks_ _I’m_ _cool_ , _he_ _wants_ _to_ _meet_ me!!! ’

 

“Yeah, it would be pretty cool. Right, Jeno?”

 

“Yeah, t-totally,”

 

“I wonder how he makes his webs,” Jaemin wondered.

 

“Well,” Jeno’s voice cracks from the blow to the knee Chenle’s foot gives him. “A dispenser that shoots the webs from his wrists when he presses down on a button… or something like that.”

 

“That must’ve taken a lot of time,”

 

“Definitely,” Jeno smiled.

 

“So, Jaemin,” Chenle starts, a sly smile forming on his face as he glances over to Jeno, “About this Spiderman thing, how big of a fan would you call yourself?”

 

“Jaemin,” Jeno glares at Chenle, “you don’t have to answer that.”

 

“Who wouldn’t be a fan of the person who’s keeping you from death?”

 

“The media.” Jeno deadpans.

 

“They’re just mad that they can’t protect the city as well as Spiderman.” Jaemin eyes glittered in admiration.

 

“He’s not _that_ good,” Chenle rolls his eyes, “but anyways how big of a fan are you?”

 

“Chenle, you’re so persistent you must be Spiderman, huh?” Jeno presses his heel into Chenle’s toes, smiling sweetly despite his actions.

 

“I’d tell everyone if I was, but I’d also be dead, so no.”

 

“That’s a shame,” Jaemin was spinning on his heels, smiling. “I’d be all over you if you were.”

 

Jeno’s chokes at Jaemin’s statement, “Pardon me?”

 

“I said I’d be all over him.” The seventeen year old said before he walked away, grinning slyly.  

 

Chenle smiled widely at Jeno, “Did you hear that, dude?” he chatted excitedly, “He’d be _all_ over you!”

 

“No, idiot, he said he’d be all over _you_.”

 

“ _No_ ,” he mimicked his tone, “he meant he’d be all over _Spiderman_ , and that’s you!”

 

“Give it up, Lele, he probably didn’t mean it at all. He wanted to stir up a reaction.” The ravenette flicked his friend on the forehead.

 

“Give it up, Lele,” he mocked, before calling the brunette back over with a loud, “Nana! Na Jaemin!”

 

He reappeared after a few minutes of _actually_ doing his job.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“So, again, about the boy who likes you….”

 

“Oh, yeah!” He smiled widely, “Who is it?”

 

“So-” and that was when Jeno let out a loud groan from his incoming headache.

 

“Lele,” he eyed him, the younger getting the message and nodding. Jaemin stared at Jeno in confusion and concern, not knowing if he was hurt or not. He only watched as he ran out of the booth, the cafe, and into the night of New York.

 

—

 

“You guys _never_ sleep,” he mumbled after putting on his suit and making sure his spinnerets were on and working properly. “I’ll never be on time for school.”

 

Jeno shot the web fluid towards a light pole, unaware that Jaemin has just got off his shift and had seen him fly off into the night.

 

**II.**

 

Jaemin awoke to a loud thud against his window. It wasn’t knocking, but it also wasn’t like a pigeon had flew into it either (which, unfortunately, happened many times).

 

Jaemin reluctantly got out of his bed and peeked out the window, crossing his fingers that he wouldn’t die.

 

His brown eyes widened when he saw the shadowed blue and red of a suit. He quietly opened the window, trying his hardest not to scare off the hunched over hero.

 

“Hey,” he whispered, wincing as Jeno flinched and groaned in pain. He turned his masked face to look at Jaemin.

 

“H-Hey,” he waved with his left hand, his right hand holding onto his side.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Would you feel better if I said yes?”

 

“No,” he scratched the back of his head, “I’d feel worse ‘cause I know you’re lying.”

 

“Y-You’re pretty sharp,”

 

“I know. Now get inside,”

 

—

 

“Can you take off different parts of your suit,” Jaemin asked, looking through his tiny first aid kit.

 

“Uh, yeah,” Jeno started taking off his suit, stopping at his hips. He winced when the suit passed the gash on his lower stomach. When Jaemin took a glance at Jeno’s chest all he could do was gasp.

 

“Oh my God, you look _rough_ ,”

 

“Well, you should’ve seen the other guy,” Jeno grinned under the mask. He felt a lot happier, he finally used The Line on Na Jaemin.

 

“Uhm, well, I’ll try to fix you up. I’m not really trying to major in any medical fields, so don’t scream. My parents are asleep,” he grinned sheepishly, grabbed a few bandages, disinfectant, needles, and threads.

 

Jeno hissed as the needle pierced his skin. His skin felt as if it was on fire, but he knew it wasn’t the needle; it was Jaemin’s touch.

 

Jaemin knew how to sew; he’d stayed over at his grandmother’s a lot, and she had taught him how to do so. He figured it was the same, so he finished fast.

 

“So, who’s behind the mask, the secret identity,” Jaemin hummed as he put a giant bandage on top of the sewed up gash.

 

“Wouldn’t be secret if I told you,” Jeno murmured, his eyes followed Jaemin’s hands.

 

Jaemin noticed the boy was distracted. he pulled up the mask above his lips; an impulse decision, really. His eyes studied the skin exposed to him. He was really pale; he must not go outside much. His lips were a light pink, his top lip a darker shade.

 

Jeno grabbed the younger’s wrist, his grip tight. He couldn’t speak; Jaemin knew Jeno’s voice, just not Spiderman’s.

 

Jaemin inched his face closer to Jeno’s; he could feel his breath fanning his face in quick puffs and his grip tightening.

 

Jeno’s heart rate was going off the charts. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. All he could do in that moment was peck Jaemin’s lips, pull down his mask, and hop off his bathroom sink. He rushed to the window and left through it, pulling up his suit as best as he could. He shot web fluid at another building’s roof, flying off in a blushing and embarrassed mess.

 

Sadly, Jeno didn’t get to catch Jaemin’s cheeks dusted with pink as he whispered, “I said I was gonna be all over you, you’re just shy,”

 

**III.**

 

“Chenle!” Jeno cried, holding onto his best friend’s shoulders, “I _kissed_ him! I’m so stupid!”

 

“Slow down, Jeno,” Chenle rolled his eyes, “kissed _who_?”

 

Jeno looked around over his shoulders, “Na Jaemin,”

 

“Nana!” He yelled, gaining the attention of every customer in the cafe, _and_ the cute waiter nicknamed Nana.

 

“Yeah? What do you need, Chenle,” he huffed, having ran from the register over to the back of the shop, pencil and pad in hand.

 

Jeno didn’t miss the glance he got from the younger boy, which made him feel the blush sprouting onto his face; it felt like someone was pouring boiling hot water onto him.

 

“Oh, uh, nothing!” He smiled nervously, “but, did you sleep well yesterday?”

 

“Uh, sure,” Jaemin smiled. He looked over at Jeno. This time the ravenette missed his eyes scanning his lips.

 

—

 

This time, Jaemin woke up from actual knocking on his window.

 

He tiredly rubbed his eyes as he got up and trudged to his window, opening it up.

 

“Hey,” Jeno greeted from his crouched position on his roof. Seeing him woke Jaemin up fully.

 

“Uh, come in?”

 

“Ah, no. I-I just came here to say thank y-”

 

“Jeno?” He asked, which caused said boy to become a stuttering mess.

 

“Or Chenle? Which one came to thank me?” He hummed, bringing his hand to Jeno’s mask.

 

“Please, don’t do that,” he mumbled.

 

“Why? I wanna know who kissed me.”

 

“I-I have to go!” Jeno removed his hand and backed away from Jaemin, feeling around for his window.

 

“Your left.”

 

Jeno mumbled a “yeah, right. or, left,” before falling out of the window and flying off.

 

**IIII.**

 

Jeno climbed up the Empire State Building; he heard yelling for help (he also got a headache, but usually there wasn’t also a hostage). He could hear a male’s voice yelling for Spiderman as he got closer to the top.

 

He’d finally made it to the rooftop of another building adjacent to the Empire State (although, it certainly did take a lot of maneuvering). He could see blurry splotches of colour, usually, the person less colourful was a citizen. In this case, it was a hostage.

  
He webbed a building directly across from the Empire. He began running and took a leap off the ledge, flying fast and upwards to the new ledge. He let out a yell; everything was passing by too fast.  
  
He landed on his feet and began squinting to see the kid and the villain.  
  
Jeno’s eyes widened; he let out a strangled cry. He remembered all the times he had drawn his name with a plus sign next to Jaemin’s in a huge heart with an arrow in it. He could see Jaemin’s _perfect_ face, _perfect_ hair, _perfect_ eyes, _perfect_ nose, _perfect_ lips, _perfect_ everything. His perfect cheeks were covered in tears. This perfect boy was crying; he was scared (This was the one and _only_ time Jeno hated his stupid spidey-senses).  
  
Jeno let out a loud, “ _Hey_!” as he started running and shooting a web towards the very top of the Empire State. He saw Jaemin’s glossy eyes, and two other pairs of dark eyes filled with an evil look over towards him.  
  
Jeno straightened his legs out and kicked one man in his stomach. He swung around, narrowly missing Jaemin, and kicked the last one.  
  
He reached Jaemin again and stopped himself next to him. He was hanging in the air, hand out to Jaemin.  
  
Jaemin looked up at the blue-red clad boy, a shaky smile playing on his tear-stained face. He gave Jeno his hand and he was hoisted into the air.  
  
-  
  
“Are you okay? You look _awful_ ,” Jeno mumbled, staring into Jaemin’s beautiful eyes. Although, they looked weird to him; he was upside down.  
  
“Well,” Jaemin sighed, “my head hurts and I’m a little dizzy.” He was just itching to pull up that mask and kiss him.  
  
“You know, you’re _amazing_.”  
  
“Not everyone thinks so,” Jeno mumbled.  
  
“But you _are_.”  
  
“Nice to know I have a fan,” Jeno chirped.  
  
“Can I give you my thanks now?” Jaemin inched the mask up until it sat a little above Jeno’s nose.  
  
“W-Wait-“ Jeno’s stutter was cut off by Jaemin’s lips on his. The younger boy’s mind filled with images of daisies and strawberries.  
  
Jeno, still caught off-guard, tasted strawberry candies.  
  
Jaemin broke off the kiss, and, with his eyes still closed, said, “Now I owe Chenle twenty bucks.”  
  
“Wh-“  
  
“Love you, too, _Jeno_ ,”  



End file.
